Couldn't get a 'Blink' of Sleep
by Kid Blink
Summary: Mush and Kid Blink talk on the Brooklyn Bridge. Angst, inner-feelings revealed/discovered, drama, suicide.
1. Default Chapter

Couldn't Get a 'Blink' of Sleep  
  
Author: Bec (Tired of Pen Names)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Newsies, Mush, Kid Blink or the Newsboys' Lodging House. But if I did, the world would be a much better place for my female comrades and I. Yes, yes it would. Rowr. Muahaha!  
  
Comments: First Newsie fic. Well, this fic is mainly drama/angst; so don't expect a happy ending.  
  
Kid Blink: Yeah! 'Cause ya try ta kill me!  
  
Mush: Oh, youah fine.  
  
Bec: Yeah, you're fine.  
  
Kid Blink: Why not Dutchy? 'E's expen'able.  
  
Bec: Because I wanted to write a fic about you and Mush.  
  
Dutchy: HEY! Ya dirty bum! I'm gonna soak ya!  
  
Kid Blink: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Dutchy: *lunges for Kid*  
  
Mush: *Holds Dutchy back*  
  
Bec: That's ENOUGH! And now. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The air smelled like fresh rain, but as Mush wandered closer towards the bridge, the distinct odor of fish was in the air. He didn't mind, though. The view was great, and after a long morning of selling, it was a nice spot to take a load off. He finally came to the place where Park Row met the Brooklyn bridge, and he paused a moment, finally looking up from the cobblestone. The bridge was definitely something to take in. A light breeze met his caramel colored cheeks, and a smile met his lips. He spotted Kid Blink up ahead. He was leaning over the side, no doubt irritating a fishing boat below with stones or marbles from his slingshot.  
  
Mush shoved his hands in his pockets and picked up his pace as he moved towards his best friend. "Kid! Hey, kid!"  
  
A few boys that were walking past turned and looked at Mush, but he waved them off, as he hurried towards Blink. "Heya," he greeted more casually. "Watcha doin' ova heah?"  
  
To Mush's surprise, Kid didn't respond at once. The blonde turned about with a cigarette in his hand, the lit end buried behind his fingers, the butt exposed. He pulled it up to his lips and took a drag before he responded. "Heya. . . I was jist, eh, ya know, thinkin'."  
  
Mush's smile remained, despite Kid's not-so-sunny disposition. He was moody sometimes, after all.  
  
"About what?" Mush chirped, pulling up a section of railing next to Kid.  
  
"T'ings." Kid replied, and flipped his cigarette into the water behind him. He was facing the roadway on the bridge, but his eyes seemed to be empty. He wasn't really looking at much of anything.  
  
"Like what?" Mush asked, leaning out just a tad, to look at Kid's face. He held onto the railing behind himself, and craned his neck to look his friend in the eye.  
  
"Geez Mush, like. . . life." Kid replied, becoming frustrated at Mush's characteristic inquisitiveness.  
  
"Oh." Mush's smile finally fell as he got the hint from Kid to lay off. "Well, I guess I cin leave ya be. . . if ya want."  
  
Kid sighed and pulled the hat from his head. "No, Mush, ya cin stay. Not like I got anythin' important ta do."  
  
Mush's face lit up, once again, "D'ya wanna sell t'getha t'night? I did pretty cruddy this mornin'. How'd you do?"  
  
Kid shrugged. "No betta than the usual. No worse. Same thing. Everyday," he went on, "like some machine in a fac'try. All's I do everyday, sell me papes, count me losses, sell more papes, then hope I have money ta give ta Kloppman."  
  
Mush squirmed a bit, and moved closer to the railing once again. What was bugging Kid all of a sudden? "Well, it's not all that bad, is it Kid? I mean. . . we have fun, right? High times, hard times," Mush smiled, and reached to pat Blink on the back.  
  
Kid moved out of Mush's reach and batted his hand away. Almost regretting his actions, Kid sighed, and fumbled for another cigarette.  
  
Mush withdrew his hand and placed it back in his pocket. "M'sorry."  
  
"So'm I." Kid said, but his tone was eerie, not at all apologetic. He turned and grasped the railing, looking out over the East river.  
  
"Kid?" Mush turned, following Blink's actions. He now faced the water. It looked as if a storm was rolling in. They'd have time to get back to the Lodging House before it started to pour. Selling for the evening would be sunk. 'Just the thing to cheer Kid up. . .' Mush thought, drearily.  
  
"What?" Blink snapped, after another delay.  
  
"Doncha think we oughta be headin' back?" Mush gestured at the sky.  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
Blink cut him off, "I'm not goin' back," he said, decidedly. The breeze picked up, and Mush closed his eyes to Kid's words. 'What is he talking about?' he thought to himself.  
  
The clouds rolled closer, and a clap of thunder rang out in the air. A few of the kids who still lingered on the bridge began to scurry to either side of the vast structure.  
  
"Well. . ." Mush began, wanting to stand by his friend, but also wishing not to get drenched and possibly electrocuted in the process.  
  
Kid kept his eye on the water, and then slowly raised it to the clouds when there was another clap, followed by a brilliant flash of lightning. "Go on, Mush," he ordered.  
  
"But, doncha wanna. . ." Mush gestured towards the Manhattan side of the bridge, hoping Kid would take the hint.  
  
"No, Mush. Just go. " Kid's tone was becoming annoyed. His visible eye was full of bitterness, when he finally turned and looked at Mush.  
  
Mush gave a final pout of protest before he saw the dangerous look in the usually chipper Newsie's eyes. He bit his lower lip and moved a step or two back. He turned on his heel and with slumped shoulders he moved away from Kid. There was no winning. "Wait, Mush-" Kid jogged the few steps to his friend as the first few droplets of rain came down. "I wants ya ta have this. . ." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his daily earnings. "And, uh, give these ta Jack, I don't want ya killin' yaself," he handed a few cigarettes to Mush as well, fresh from his shirt pocket.  
  
"What'rya doin', Kid?" Mush asked, his eyes filled with fear. He held the coins and cigarettes in his open hands, despite the growing winds.  
  
"Goin' out with a bang." Kid turned and made a run for the railing, his words having been distorted to Mush's ears by another clap of deafening thunder.  
  
"What?!" Mush demanded, watching in horror as his friend bounded for the edge of the bridge. He instantly dropped the possessions in his hands and moved after Kid Blink. . .  
  
Kid leapt up onto the side, and stood on a long bar, while he grasped a wire with his hand, at shoulder height.  
  
"Kid! Get down! What'rya DOIN'!?" Mush shouted, feeling utterly helpless.  
  
"Get back, Mush! There's no point in botha us drownin'!"  
  
"Kid!" Mush screamed, as he saw the boy let go of the cable with his hand. He lunged after Kid, and just as the blonde slipped over the bar, Mush's hands grasped the back of Kid's vest.  
  
"Geezus Mush! Lemme go! You're gonna get yaself done in!" Kid wiggled, trying to free himself from his own vest - and Mush. His eye looked down over the water. It was raging. . . the wind was howling, and the rain was pelting both of the Newsies. They were alone on the bridge. . . no one could hear Mush's shouts for help.  
  
"STOP IT! Just stop! Why'rya doin' this!" Mush growled through clenched teeth. He was straining with all of his strength to hold on to his best friend. The rain was blinding him, and his hat had blown away when he lunged for Kid.  
  
Kid's struggling had pulled Mush further over the edge. Neither boy planned on giving up. ""This is CRAZY!" mush insisted, his mind whirling with horrible images and thoughts. "Please!" His legs wrapped around one of the lower beams, and his midsection was pressed up against the horizontal bar so hard that he was having difficulty breathing, let alone holding another human being in the air.  
  
With a final jerk, and a flash of lightning, Kid pulled free of his vest. Mush's hand went out to grab Kid's arm, but it was too late.  
  
The brunette let out a scream of agony as he saw Kid fall from his grasp, and tumble down toward the raging river. His scream was covered by the climax of the storm, and he snapped his eyes shut before Kid's body hit the white and angry water.  
  
BOOM!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Bad Dreams

Couldn't Get a 'Blink' of Sleep  
  
Author: Bec (Tired of Pen Names)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Newsies, Mush, Kid Blink or the Newsboys' Lodging House. But if I did, the world would be a much better place for my female comrades and I. Yes, yes it would. Rowr. Muahaha!  
  
Comments: Second chapter - 'Mushy' redemption.  
  
Dutchy: Hahaha, Kid's an idiot.  
  
Kid: Shut up, I'm tiahed a'listenin' ta ya mouth.  
  
Mush: Guys. . .  
  
Dutchy: Okay, okay. Sorry, Kid.  
  
Bec: Good job Dutchy. Thanks.  
  
Bumlets: Hey! What about me?  
  
Bec: What about you? *sigh*  
  
Bumlets: *pout*  
  
Bec: Fine! I'll find a spot for you. . . AND NOW. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mush jerked straight up from his bunk, his own scream ringing in his ears. He clamped his hands over his mouth when he realized he was in the Newsboys' Lodging House. His eyes darted about, to double check his location. He took in several deep breaths, and let his hands fall to his sides. He felt clammy and tense all over, and his throat was incredibly dry. Some of the other Newsies had begun to shift and murmur in their sleep, no doubt due to Mush's outcry. He winced, hoping that he hadn't woken anyone.  
  
He breathed out a sigh of relief several seconds later when no one had spoken. No Kloppman. No annoyed curses. Phew.  
  
Kid!  
  
Poor Kid. . .  
  
Mush frowned miserably. What an awful dream. . .  
  
It had been a dream, hadn't it? Kid Blink hadn't really taken his life, had he?  
  
Mush had to make sure.  
  
He slid his legs over the side of his bunk, and used his upper body strength to lower himself to the floor. Snoddy was snoring away under him, which for once was a relief.  
  
He moved almost silently through the bunks and he came between Snipeshooter and Racetrack. The two were sound asleep, and Race was muttering about a 'bum deal'.  
  
Mush shook his head, and turned to look at Snipe, who looked as peaceful as a baby. If only.  
  
He rose cautiously to his tiptoes, and took a deep breath, as he brought his eyes up to look at Kid's bunk.  
  
Relief.  
  
~There he was. . .  
  
Mush sighed.  
  
His one-eyed amigo wasn't dead, or even hurt. It was most definitely a dream.  
  
Mush placed his fingers on the edge of Kid's bunk to help him get a better view. He watched Kid's chest carefully. It was rising and falling, just like it was suppose to.  
  
Kid's face was peaceful, and his patch was just a little to the side due to tossing and turning during the night.  
  
Reluctantly, Mush's hand reached up to adjust the patch and replace it over Kid's eye. His fingertips pressed around the edge and he slid it carefully into place.  
  
Kid's lashes fluttered, and Mush sucked in a breath of anticipation, but to the brunette's relief, Kid let out a soft snort, and continued his slumber.  
  
Mush lowered himself to his flat-footed position, and then crouched, leaning back onto Racetrack's bunk. He let his bare legs stretch out across the space in between the bed and his feet slid under Snipeshooter's.  
  
'Why would I think something like that up?' He wondered to himself. Kid had been there for him since he had first come to the Lodging House. . . what would make him dream up such a thing? Mush tucked his arms together close to his chest and pulled his legs back toward his torso. He drew his knees up and stretched his elbows to rest on them. He laid his head on his folded arms, and stared at the bed stand in between the two bunks where he sat. On top lay two slingshots, a few cigars, and a black sock. It had fallen from above no doubt. Blink lost his socks frequently, and Mush was often recruited to help with the 'search and rescue,' but he didn't mind.  
  
He didn't mind hanging over the Brooklyn Bridge either. . . if it meant saving Kid.  
  
A clap of thunder rang out above the Lodging House and a flash of eerie lightning followed instantly after.  
  
A limp hand slid over the side of the upper bunk across from Mush and he glanced up. The cuff of Kid's white long johns clung to his wrist, and his fingers flinched every now and then.  
  
Mush sighed. That hand, with the ink-stained finger tips, and the callused palm meant so much more to him than most of the other Newsies combined.  
  
~What?  
  
Mush's eye flew back down to the lower bunk, and he stared straight ahead.  
  
~What was he thinking?!  
  
He felt a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach. His arms, legs and neck broke out in tiny hives from a chill that was sent up his spine.  
  
~Was this. . . was this what he thought it was?  
  
He climbed quickly to his feet, as best he could. He legs were wobbly and his hands felt clammy and weak.  
  
~Kid?  
  
He rose once again to his toes, and rested his chin on the frame below Kid's mattress.  
  
~He is so beautiful.  
  
Mush closed his eyes and pinched his lips together, trying to force the thoughts from his mind. Not his best friend! Not a . . . guy! Rain began to pound the roof above Mush's head, and he opened his eyes once again. There was another flash of lightning from the window at Kid's feet.  
  
~His hair shines like gold.  
  
No! Mush's hands flew up and his fingers clenched fistfuls of his own curly locks. His chest heaved as he backed away from Kid's bunk. He wandered down the isle, glancing helplessly at the sleeping newsboys. He drew his arms back down to his sides and his hands weakly grasped the bottom of his knickers.  
  
BOOM! Another clap of thunder rang in his ears, and his shoulders slumped as he cringed at the sound. It was as if he was being scolded for his newfound feelings. He felt tears well up in his eyes. What was he going to do? He brought his eyes upward to peer out at the storm, but they met a shadow that loomed in front of the window. Lightning cracked behind the figure, and he wiped at his tears, a knot forming in his stomach. Had this person seen him up?  
  
"What's wrong Mush?" A concerned voice asked.  
  
Bumlets.  
  
Mush sighed, "I, ah, I just coul'n't sleep. . ."  
  
"Yeah," Bumlets replied, with a perceptive tone. "Nightmare?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry if I woke ya up," Mush offered. The boy to whom he was speaking slept across from him, also on an upper bunk.  
  
"Need ta talk?" Bumlets asked, dismissing the apology and the idea of Mush being a disturbance.  
  
"Nah. . . I. . ." Mush's hands released the bottom of his shorts, as he felt the arms of his fellow Newsies wrap around his own. He sighed, much relieved, and leaned into Bumlets' embrace. His eyes welled up once again, but now he felt no need to hold back his confusion-induced tears. He buried his face into the crook of Bumlets' neck and let his briny tears moisten his fellow Newsie's bed shirt.  
  
Bumlets held Mush close for what seemed like an eternity, and before he pulled from Mush's mutual grasp, he whispered knowingly, "Sumtimes good t'ings comes from bad dreams."  
  
The End 


End file.
